Pizza Delivery
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: Artie and Sam celebrate their anniversary. This takes place a couple years in the future aka they're graduated and living together. Smut.


Sam walks nervously into their bedroom and sits next to Artie on the bed.

"Artie, I'm so sorry, but I just got my schedule for next week. I have to work late on our anniversary. I don't think we'll be able to go out to dinner or do anything really," Sam says with a sigh.

Artie pulls him closer and puts his head on Sam's shoulder.

"It's okay Sam. We don't really have the money to go out or do anything all that special anyway. We'll see each other. That's really all I want," Artie says.

"But you're going to go to work early in the morning and I'll be gone before you get back. They offered me a double shift and I couldn't turn it down. We need the money too much," Sam says.

"I know. We can celebrate the next day, I guess. I have off and so do you. Do you want to just have a lazy day together?" Artie asks. "I know I could definitely use one."

Sam turns and kisses his cheek.

"That sounds perfect. I miss you so much. With both of us working long hours sometimes it seems like I'm living alone except when I cuddle you at night," Sam says.

Artie looks at him sadly.

"I know exactly what you mean. I wake up in the morning and there you are, but some days that's it. Makes it hard to get out of bed in the morning," Artie says.

He yawns widely and Sam thinks Artie looks adorable, as long as he ignores the bags under Artie's eyes.

"Sorry Sam. Gotta get up early tomorrow. I need to go to bed," Artie says.

"I've got to get my pajamas on, then I'll join you," Sam says.

Artie scoots over to his side of the bed and buries himself under the covers. Sam gets up and starts changing.

"I thought you were going to sleep," Sam says, laughing as Artie watches him with a hungry look on his face.

"I'm too tired to do anything, but I'm not too tired to watch this," Artie says. "You're too hot; it's distracting."

Sam grins and finishes changing. Then, he crawls under the covers with Artie, who automatically snuggles into his side. Since he doesn't have to wake up until late, Sam stays awake as long as he can. He watches the man below him sleep peacefully. Artie's hair is soft as Sam strokes it absentmindedly. All Sam wants to do is give Artie the best anniversary he can, but Artie's right: they don't have the money for extravagance or even dinner at a decent restaurant and a movie. He's still excited at finally being able to spend the whole day with Artie for the first time in a long time. Sam drifts slowly into sleep, still thinking about all the ways they could spend their day together.

When Artie's getting ready the morning of their anniversary, Sam wakes up briefly to kiss him goodbye before falling back to sleep. Artie smiles for the rest of the day, even when his boss is yelling at him again. He's looking forward to tomorrow. Sure, today might be their actual anniversary, but he would much rather have a full day of Sam a day late than an hour or two where they're both too exhausted to do anything other than stare at each other.

On his way home, Artie picks up some snack food and a couple movies he thinks they might both like. He doesn't really know for sure what they're going to do tomorrow, but a movie marathon is always a good bet. Sam doesn't usually like to snack that much, but maybe he'll indulge a little bit for their anniversary though.

Artie tries to stay awake to greet Sam when he gets home, but he falls asleep on the couch. He's vaguely aware of arms picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom.

"That's not where you're supposed to sleep, silly," Sam says, kissing his cheek.

"Wanted to say goodnight to you," Artie says sleepily, wrapping arms around Sam's neck.

Sam tries to set him down, but Artie doesn't let go and pulls him into a kiss. Once Artie lets go, he tries to take his clothes off so he can change into his pajamas. He gets tangled so he lets Sam take his clothes off and put his pajamas on. Sam tucks him in under the covers and kisses his forehead.

"I'll be right back," Sam says.

"Happy anniversary Sam. I love you," Artie mutters.

"I love you too Artie," Sam says. "There's no one I'd rather come home to."

Artie turns so he's lying like he does when they spoon. Sam decides to skip the shower and changes into his pajamas quickly. He remembers to bring Artie's chair into the bedroom so if Artie wakes up before he does he can get around easily. Then he dives into bed and curls himself around Artie. Sam wraps his arms around him and smiles when Artie holds his hand. Artie pulls him closer and they both fall asleep fall asleep quickly.

Sam wakes up to Artie pulling himself on top of him.

"Oops, didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry," Artie says.

"No, I'd rather this way. I want to spend as much time as possible with you, preferably with us both awake," Sam says. "I got us something for breakfast last night."

"What is it?" Artie asks excitedly.

"Secret," Sam says.

Artie pouts and watches Sam leave. He gets into his chair and pops a random DVD in the player. As he hears Sam coming back he hurries to get back into bed. He can't help but laugh when Sam walks in wearing his old pizza boy delivery hat, carrying a pizza.

"Did you order a pizza?" Sam asks.

"I don't think so," Artie says.

"Then what am I going to do with this?" Sam says.

"You could always come here and eat it with me," Artie says.

Sam sits next to Artie on the bed and Artie pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"This is a better tip than I get most places," Sam says when Artie pulls back.

Artie smiles and slaps his arm lightly.

"Oh yeah, not a lot of generous customers out there?" Artie asks.

Sam shakes his head.

"Let me make up for it then," Artie says.

He takes the pizza out of Sam's hands and sets it to the side. Artie looks Sam up and down hungrily and Sam shivers. Sam still can't believe that Artie looks at him like that. He pulls Sam closer and gets on top of him.

"You better hope my boyfriend doesn't come home," Artie says.

Sam pulls Artie down and kisses him sloppily.

"Is he big and strong?" Sam asks.

Artie pulls Sam over so he's underneath Sam. He shivers as Artie leans in close and whispers in his ear.

"And sexy too. You wouldn't believe how he makes me feel when he touches me all over," Artie says.

He runs his hands down Sam's back and slips his hands under the waistband of Sam's boxers. Sam moans as Artie starts massaging his ass. He leans down and starts kissing Artie's neck, licking and nipping, causing Artie to make the most delicious noises.

"How does your boyfriend ever leave your bed?" Sam asks between nips.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Artie says, throwing Sam's hat to the side. "Sorry sexy, but I'd rather do you than the pizza boy any day. Especially when we're celebrating our anniversary."

"Sounds perfectly alright to me. I don't want you doing the pizza boy anyway," Sam says.

Artie tugs Sam's pants down while Sam takes his shirt off.

"This hardly seems fair. I'm completely naked and you're completely clothed," Sam complains.

He sits up and considers Artie lying beneath him. Artie runs his hand down Sam's abs until he is massaging his hipbone.

"The view from here seems pretty nice to me," Artie says.

Sam does a little hip thrust.

"Definitely a nice view. Are you trying to give me a lapdance?" Artie asks, chuckling.

Sam feigns hurt.

"You're making fun of my lapdancing skills? No lapdance for you," Sam says.

Artie pulls Sam down for a long kiss with lots of tongue. He skirts his fingers down Sam's spine and back up to tangle in his hair.

"Your clothes need to come off now. This is torture," Sam says.

Artie sits up, pushing Sam off of him. Sam falls on his ass on the foot of the bed. He watches, transfixed, as Artie unbuttons the top couple buttons of his shirt. When he looks up he notices Sam watching him.

"What are you looking at?" he says self-consciously.

"You're so fucking sexy, Artie. I love you so much. And you're just… wow," Sam says, waving his hand at Artie.

Artie blushes and continues unbuttoning his shirt. He refuses to look Sam in the eyes. Sam notices and pulls Artie's chin up so they're eye to eye. Artie closes the space between them and kisses Sam slowly. He runs his tongue along Sam's bottom lip before entering his mouth. Sam runs his hands down Artie's shoulders and arms, taking the shirt with him. As Sam kisses down Artie's neck he takes his pants off, pushing Artie back into the bed. Artie pulls Sam so he's hovering over him face to face.

"I love you too, you know. You're just so wonderful. And we're wonderful together. I'm just so happy to be your boyfriend and to have you as mine," Artie says.

Sam smiles and kisses him softly. He smiles wider as Artie tangles his fingers in his hair. Sam loves the feel of Artie touching him, well anywhere really, but especially running his fingers through his hair.

"I do know," Sam says when he pulls away just enough to press his forehead against Artie's, "You show me every single day. No one or no thing could ever make me happier."

"I know one way to make you a little bit happier right now," Artie says, running his hand down Sam's body to his cock.

Sam groans and throws his head back. Artie takes the opportunity to nibble at Sam's neck, eliciting more groans and moans. He runs his other hand down Sam's back and cups his ass again. Sam can't help but start rutting against Artie, and this time Artie groans as their cocks rub against each other. It's just enough friction to get him fully hard, but not nearly enough to get him off. He keeps stroking and twisting Sam's cock in just the way he knows Sam likes and they settle into a rhythm. They keep the rhythm going, Artie still getting just enough contact to drive him crazy until Sam cums. Artie pumps Sam until Sam finishes and collapses on top of him. Sam looks up at him with a wide smile on his face.

"My turn," Sam says after kissing Artie thoroughly.

"For what?" Artie says, dazed.

"To make you a little bit happier," Sam says.

Sam attacks Artie's neck and collarbone. He kisses and sucks and nips until Artie is whimpering and writing beneath him. Artie's noises grow louder and louder the lower Sam goes. Sam pushes himself down so he's eye level with Artie's cock.

"I'm not going to last," Artie says through gritted teeth.

He fists the sheets as Sam wraps his lips around Artie's cock. Sam bobs his head up and down, running his tongue along the vein. Artie's abs tighten as he nears his release. He's pushed over the edge as Sam reaches up to fondle his balls and stroke his stomach. Sam sucks Artie's dick until he's completely dry.

Artie is panting heavily as Sam pulls himself up Artie's body so they're cuddling. Sam smiles at how blissed out Artie is. He smiles wider as Artie pulls him up for a gentle kiss. They turn slowly onto their sides and pull the covers on top of themselves to keep warm. Their hands find each other and interlock.

"I love you," Artie says.

"You're really kind of amazing," Sam says.

"So the pizza boy dropped in earlier and left me a pizza. Maybe we could spend all day watching movies and eating it," Artie says.

Sam snuggles in close and nuzzles Artie's neck.

"Don't want to move," Sam mutters.

Artie kisses his hair.

"Pizza though…" Artie says, turning towards where he set their pizza earlier.

Sam huffs and turns the other way to grab the wipes they keep on the bedtable. He cleans them both off and tosses the dirty wipes to the side. When Artie glares at him he shrugs sheepishly. He'll get it later.

Artie starts the DVD and turns out it's a cheesy sci-fi movie, much to their delight. He hands Sam a piece of pizza and snuggles into his side. Sam wraps his arm around Artie and pulls him closer.

"Your delivery boy sure delivers some good pizza," Sam says around a mouthful of food.

"What can I say? I have good taste in delivery boys," Artie says.

Sam laughs and kisses Artie's hair.

"You sure do. And he has good taste is deliverees? Recipients? I don't know, but you're always the best choice," Sam says.

Artie finishes his piece of pizza and reaches up for a kiss. Sam holds him there, placing kisses on his cheeks and nose. He releases Artie and props himself up on one arm.

"I love you. Why don't we just stay here for the rest of the day? Right in this bed, we don't even need our clothes." Sam says. He peeks under the sheets at Artie's body. "To be honest I prefer it when you don't wear clothes."

"Is that a slight against my sweaters?" Artie asks with fake offense.

"More like a compliment about how sexy you are," Sam says.

"I know and I like your idea. Clothes are quite overrated especially when attractive people like yourself are concerned," Artie says, taking his own peek under the covers.

Artie lies back and Sam curls around him. They spend the rest of the day talking about everything that pops into their head. When the DVD ends, they don't bother changing it and just watch it again and again. Even if they had bothered to put their clothes back on, they would have just taken them right back off again. Neither Artie nor Sam are particularly good at keeping their hands to themselves.


End file.
